NightWolf
About NightWolf is the deity of Wolves, Nature, and Death. She/He/They was/were the former deity of War. Symbols *A white wolf sitting with a vine/white rose flower crown. Its eyes are closed. The wolf is for the fact that she's the Deity of wolves and the flower/vine crown is for nature. The 'closed-eyes' part is about death. *Another symbol is a white wolf. Death can be a reminder of her as well. Powers *He can talk to and summon wolves. *He can also control nature and quickly summon plants and other natural stuff. *NightWolf has wonderful healing powers, for he is the deity of nature. *He can cause death as well as prevent death, though it's hard to persuade him to do that. He's not exactly a persuadable person. *He can control ghosts, but there are a couple negatives to that. First off, the longest he has power over them would be an hour. Second, he would get very sick because of that. And third, he has to concentrate a lot. NightWolf doesn't focus on things very easily. *He can also teleport to places that have at least one natural thing to quickly get herbs he can't produce himself. Appearance Wolf Appearance: They have white fur and the fur starts turning black in the middle of her legs. They have forest-green eyes and a bushy tail. Dragon Appearance (idk man this was a thing back when ggad first started): NightWolf is a large, graceful dragon. They have dark blue underscales and their upperscales are as black the night. Their belly is pale silver. Their wing membrane is pitch-black with white scales underneath their wing membrane. Think of how a NightWing's wing would look like and bam. You got the idea of their wings. Their horns are a blue that's not too dark, yet not too pale. It's also the same color as their talons. Humanoid Appearance: They have somewhat dark brown eyes and slightly long black hair. NightWolf has a light-tan skin color. They have a skinny and kind of tall body. They wear long-sleeved shirts that are a range of colors from dark blue to black underneath hoodies that range from white to light blue to Prussian blue. NightWolf’s pants are usually leggings that vary from dark blue to Prussian blue (you can tell that’s my favorite color). They wear socks that are above their ankles and likes wearing white or pale blue high tops. They have white wolf ears on the top of their head. They can make them disappear if they want. They have a tail, but it’s usually hidden. NightWolf dresses more casually than the other deities. Formal Appearance: They wear a Prussian blue lace dress that has a second layer underneath the lace. The second layer is silky and really smooth. They wear black boots. NightWolf wears a black tuxedo whenever they feel identify as male. They wear also wear black Russian boots. She always wear a white cloak with the hood usually on her head, regardless of her gender. There are holes on the cloak for her wolf ears. And they always wear white gloves no matter which gender. Whenever they identify as a certain gender, they dress accordingly to how they feel. Little Child Appearance: NightWolf looks pretty much the same as their human appearance, but they’re just in the physical form of a child who is between the ages of 10-16 years old. They also act very much like when they were younger. Personality NightWolf can come off as blunt, sharp, and cynical. I guess sort of emo too? He isn’t afraid to speak his mind and he can be quite loud. He’s usually alone. NightWolf is very kind and nice to those he trust or have known for a long time. He is intelligent and knows how to manipulate people. He has a very sweet side to him, but that’s only if you know him very well. NightWolf is patient, but when he loses his patience ends, he can get very angry. He enjoys being alone, but sometimes he would get a little too lonely. He can be very rude, but that’s only if you annoy him. NightWolf lacks some emotions, such as pity, jealousy, and guilt. But to make up for it, his other emotions are stronger. He can be a little reckless and indecisive too sometimes. He usually doesn’t give up, but sometimes he would give up very easily. He is not easily offended and it is him that usually does the offending. NightWolf respects other people’s opinions, but sometimes he could be very strong with his point of view. He is understanding and he’s a great person to be around, but once again only if you’re close with him. He can be very loyal to someone, following them even if they've betrayed him. He is sort of clingy, but he doesn't really show that much. He can be a pessimist sometimes. Domain A large, Victorian house in the darker part a forest in the Medieval Sector. It's covered in vines and other natural stuff. Though it looks old, it's really modern inside. He likes to hang in the basement and do stuff there. He also has a greenhouse in there and likes planting/growing stuff. Since it’s embarrassing to say that he like gardening, he calls it “experimenting” with nature. Temple Appearance The temples are pure white and not that big honestly. The temple is decorated with important flower so NightWolf. There are stairs to enter the temple, and inside is a statue of her and a wolf next to her. That wolf was a very special wolf to him. The statue is inside a pool of water, known as The Holy Water of NightWolf. If you think that it’s hard to get the water, it’s not hard to obtain The Holy Water of NightWolf. All you need to do is go find yourself a clear and non-polluted lake, get some of it, and you’ve got yourself some holy water of NightWolf. Anyways, back to the Temple, you have to wash your face with the water and beg pray to NightWolf for whatever you want. He might just respond. The original holy water of NightWolf was water touched by NightWolf. But when he decided that he wanted to stop doing that, he said in a dream to a priest in one of his temples that to obtain The Holy Water of NightWolf, he had to go get water from a clear and non-polluted lake. Backstory NightWolf lived on Earth for a while. Nearly twenty-two years, in fact. She thought that she was a mortal and really enjoyed living there. Living on Earth gave her different experiences on what mortal life was like. But one day, she accidentally used her powers. She kept that a secret. She figured that there was something wrong with her. Then one day, her parents told her the truth. They told her that she was born a deity, and they had been deities themselves too. But when they went to Earth, they gave up their powers and wanted NightWolf to live a normal life without magic. Later on, they told NightWolf that she had to go to Forengard and live there. NightWolf didn't want to leave her parents, but she did when she was 22 and lived by herself for 10 years until she met Griffon. Ships Xavier- One time thing. Lukas- Ish? Dunno. Damian- Like Xavier, it was a one-time thing. Toffee- They somehow got shipped. I guess opposites attract. One-time thing. Trivia - NightWolf's dere type is somewhere between tsundere and kuudere. - NightWolf can play the violin, guitar, trumpet, and piano. She/He/They like instruments very much. - Damian gave her a pet name---Puppy. - NightWolf is Pansexual - NightWolf is also Genderfluid :) -It's a fact NightWolf's singing sucks. Gallery nightwolf pic 1.jpeg|lol i was bored in homeroom so i drew this. nightwolf pic 4.jpeg|dlkfjbsldkjbf hewwo WIN 20190302 13 19 29 Pro.jpg|this beautiful drawing was drawn by Eliza! check out her stuff! Category:GGaD